


Like A Melody And Harmony In Love

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I promise, Jaebum-Centric, M/M, Romance, at least i think it's a bit fluffy, cliche of world bursting into color when you find your soulmate, happy endings, it's not angsty at all, really - Freeform, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum paid no thought to those stories again since then. After all, he couldn’t be that unlucky to be one of those unfortunate ones to never find his soulmate. Those were after all only about 2% of the entire world’s population. Right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>AKA cliche AU where your world burst into color once you meet your soulmate and Jaebum is angsty coz WHERE THE HELL IS HIS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Melody And Harmony In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Colourful
> 
> I did promise to do a fluffy one since the previous 2 were heartbreaking hahaha.
> 
> Omg it's the 10th one. 20 more to go!

**Like A Melody And Harmony In Love**

Growing up, Jaebum never understood the concept of colors. Well, given that he saw the world in black and white since birth, with shades of gray between, it wasn’t hard to understand why. Though, he was undeniably curious to know what colors were. Especially when his dad would tease his mom that she was blushing _red_ or when his mom would ask whether the _blue_ or _black_ dress matched her the best.

To Jaebum, all these colors that his parents were mentioning, _red_ , _green_ , _blue, purple, yellow_ , they all appeared as shades of gray to him. Or black and white, but those were the two extremes. Through time, he slowly managed to identify which color matched which shade of gray. Red was an intense one, while cooler colors like blue and green were less.

But that was the extent of it.

His bedtime stories always consisted of wonderful tales on how soulmates met each other. Jaebum never stopped being amazed at how his mom described the way the world _burst_ into color when you touched your soulmate for the first time.

Of course, he wouldn’t know how exactly that felt. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to know.

 

His favorite tale would always be the one on how his mom and dad had met, or as his dad loved to title it _‘How I Met Your Mother.’_

His mom had been a florist in a small town a few hours drive away from Seoul. She had finished high school two years ago before going to help her mom in their family-owned flower shop instead of going to university. His dad had been a university student who had just finished his third year in university and had decided to do a gap year before pursuing his masters. For some reason, he had decided on taking a road trip through Korea. He had taken a wrong turn into the wrong town and had to stop at Mum’s flower shop to ask on for direction.

Mom had been on a ladder, trying to reach a flower on the top shelf and was startled when the door suddenly, almost falling off the ladder. It was a small town after all, and business was lazy, especially during noon when the sun was out, hot and blazing. The minute Dad had caught her, Mom could suddenly see the colors of the flowers in her shop. She immediately knew that she had found _the one_.

Of course, only an idiot would let his or her soulmate get away after meeting him or her. Meeting a soulmate was the biggest thing in one’s life. Who wouldn’t want to meet your other half that completed your soul? And so, his dad had decided that it was alright, more than alright actually, to postpone his road trip for a few months. He stayed in that small town to get to know his mom better.

They spent almost every day together, and Dad was soon introduced to her family. He had then asked for her parents’ permission to bring her back with him to Seoul. Having experienced the joy of meeting your soulmate themselves, her parents wanted that happiness for their only daughter. They had agreed joyfully. Although they did make his dad promise that they would come back to visit them once every few months.

But Jaebum had also grown up hearing horror stories of people who had never met their soulmates. Instead, they were doomed to live their entire life out in black and white. Courtesy of his dad. To which when his mom found out, his dad would receive a smack on his head for _stop trying to scare Jaebummie_. He didn’t like those stories a lot.

They gave him nightmares at night.

Jaebum remembered thinking that there was something awfully wrong with the entire system. If seeing colors was such a wonderful thing, as his parents, shows, books and almost everyone else had made it out to be, then everyone should have at least a chance to experience it. There should be a fail-safe implemented. Like when you don’t find your soul by a certain age, you would still see colors then but just not as intense as it should be.

That was quite a profound thought for someone who was only eight years old. Jaebum told his mom his thoughts. He received a pat on his head, and reassurances that he would find his soul mate, so _don’t worry_ , coupled with a glare at his dad.

Jaebum paid no thought to those stories again since then. After all, he couldn’t be that unlucky to be one of those unfortunate ones to never find his soulmate. Those were after all only about 2% of the entire world’s population. Right?

 

Wrong.

 

For the past 17 to 18 years of his life, since he was born onto this Earth, Jaebum had been waiting for his soulmate to show up. He had seen people around him people around him find their soulmates.

His best friend met his soulmate at a concert. However, due to the crowd, intense screaming and pushing of the other fans to get to the front to see their idols, he had lost her in the crowd. Due to that, he fell into a slump for weeks. That was understandable, of course. Having your soulmate slip through fingers was a frustrating feeling. Not like Jaebum would know since he had never once even caught a _glimpse_ of his own soulmate.

Everything worked out fine in the end though, since his best friend ended up meeting her again. Both Jaebum and his best friend had been planning on visiting the new coffee shop that had opened near their high school. And when they finally found time to do so, guess who just happened to be manning the counter?

He thought that he could make a Korean drama out of his best friend’s love life. The scene of them meeting again was literally a scene straight out of a Kdrama.

And then there was his cousin, lucky bastard, who could see colors from the moment that he was born. Not that his parents found out since there wasn’t any way for his cousin to tell them as a baby. His soulmate was the kid of his aunt’s childhood friend. Both women had been so ecstatic when they found out that they were pregnant at the same time, though the birth dates were due just a week apart. Jaebum had to admit that it was kind of exciting to find your long lost childhood friend in the same maternity ward after losing contact for a few years. The moms had been spending weeks leading up to the due dates talking about how wonderful it would be if their children were soulmates. But of course, none of them had actually expected it to happen.

Cases like that were one in a million.

Well, it did turn out that his cousin was probably blessed by God or some heavenly being up there. They had only found out when his cousin had gestured to a firetruck and called it red when the baby could talk. It didn’t strike Jaebum’s aunt as anything odd until five minutes later when she finally realized that her son had called something in _color_. When he should be seeing things in _black_ and _white_ and not knowing what a color is. She had called up her best friend giddily, who had also gushed about how her own son could see colors. They had put two and two together and viola!

The parents of both kids had thrown a gigantic party when they confirmed it.

Jaebum had seen people around him slowly finding their own soul mate one by one and left him all alone in the black and white world.

There was no sign of _his_ soulmate at all.

He gave up and simply condemned himself to be one of those unlucky people who would never find his soulmate like in those horror stories that his dad had told him. Jaebum was resigned to live his life in black and white.

Dancing was a much better thing to focus on instead of his soulmate.

Dancing wouldn’t let him down.

Though in hindsight, it was a really pessimistic way of thinking for someone his age. In his defense, he was at that angsty teenage phase in his life when the world seemed to be against him. Nothing seemed to go the way he wanted it to go.

So Bboy became his love. He spent almost every waking hour that wasn’t preoccupied with studying, family or friends in the dance studio. Jaebum loved the way that he could let loose to the music and just let his body move. Pretty soon, he was advised by one of the instructors to try out for one of JYPE’s audition-competition thingy. He didn’t have much hope of getting in but there wasn’t anything to lose just by trying. Other than his pride.

 

And so he arrived at the company alone, less embarrassment in case he failed, and entered the doors with a pounding heart. Despite not having much faith in passing the audition, Jaebum still wanted to get in. He didn’t think he was good enough though. He was soon directed into one of the waiting areas after giving his name and age at the reception.

Goodness.

JYP Company certainly had a lot of corridors. Or maybe that was just Jaebum who was generally bad at finding his way in a new place. As he passed by one of the extra rooms set up for the participants to try, he caught a quick movement. He had no idea what made him look in that direction or why that particular moment caught his attention, but he knew instinctively that it had something to do with his soulmate. Of all places, he definitely didn’t expect to find him _here_.

Before he could pursue that movement further though, one of the staff called him away to tell him that his turn was coming soon.

 

Jaebum was over the moon when he heard that he had won first place in the semi-finals. He didn’t even expect to pass through to the semi-final round, let alone winning. The glee quickly faded away though when he heard whispers of him possibly tieing with someone for first place in the finals. He felt a fire in his stomach at actually being first in something. But knowing that someone tied with him left him waging between feeling proud and somewhat dissatisfied.

He had always prided himself as someone who was excellent at dancing and was surprised to hear that there was someone who’s dancing skills could match up to him. He was the best dancer in his studio after all. Jaebum wasn’t an idiot to think that he was the best dancer in the entire world. However, he certainly didn’t expect to find his equal here. Just like that glimpse of movement which he missed the chance to chase after. So excuse him if there was some disgruntlement yet excitement at the news.

The participants were soon called in and instructed that they were to pair up for the final round. It made sense of Jaebum to pair up with his equal, whoever he might be. Jaebum was surprised to find a boy younger than him, with unique eye wrinkles that appeared when he smiled.

“Im Jaebum.” He said, nodding at the other with a smile. “Wanna pair up?”

The other boy nodded excitedly. Jaebum was almost scared that the younger’s head would fall off. “Park Jinyoung.”

“Park Jinyoung?” Jaebum repeated, in disbelief. “Like JYP Park Jinyoung?” This kid should just get into the company because of his name.

“Im Jaebum? Like the famous singer Im Jaebum?” Jinyoung replied him in the same tone.

Jaebum laughed. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” He said, ignoring the other’s outstretched hand.

 

“Let’s shake when we win.”

 

And they did.

 

The first tie ever in the history of JYPE’s auditions. Jaebum hadn’t expected the chemistry between them. They were good together, he had to admit. Surprisingly good. Better than what he had expected. It was almost like their bodies knew what the other was doing and matched with him. It was almost as if they were soulmates.

(And when they leaned in for a fist bump to celebrate their win, his world exploded into color.)

((And they went on to form a duo called JJ Project 3 years later.)

(((But that failed.)))

((((But they debuted in a seven-member group in 2014 called GOT7, with five other males who quickly became their brothers, and went on to enjoy world fame.))))

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Colors~ Melody And Harmony by DBSK  
> Betaed - 10/05/2017


End file.
